We Belong Together
by sunrise333
Summary: When T.K. left, Kari lost a part of her. On her wedding day, T.K. returned. What would she do? Would she choose the man she really loved or the one who helped her get over the heartbreak?


Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, pigs would be flying tomorrow. By the way, Mariah Carey owns the chart busting single "We Belong Together", not me (although I really wish I did).

Author's Note : This is my first fic people, so be gentle! The lyrics of the song will be highlighted in _Italics_. On with the story… Oh yeah, before I forget, nothing makes me happier than a constructive (remember, a **_constructive_** review.)

Tell me what you like and what you don't like with this story, but please don't criticize me on the pairings. No matter what you say, the pairings is something I will never ever change! Read & enjoy…if you do, please be a kind soul and drop in a review. If you don't, well, just review anyway, so that I know how to improve. I hope that you guys aren't sleepy with my rambling yet. Well if you are already sleepy, hang in there a bit more. My schoolteacher always scolds me for being such a noisy chatterbox. Oops! I'm not yakking again, aren't I? Before I forget, this story takes place 15 years after Digimon 02. You do the Math. If you want to find out what I did, read this whole story. (Runs away amidst rotten tomatoes and loud boos)

"Kari, you look so beautiful!" exclaimed Miyako upon seeing Kari in her outfit. Kari indeed was a resplendent sight in her white wedding dress. Her hair was up in a formal bun and her frilly dress shimmered brilliantly. To say that she looked drop dead gorgeous would be an understatement. Today was the happiest day of her life, and she had to look her best. She was marrying the man she loved – Daisuke Motomiya.

"Honey, wait here while I get the bouquet, okay?" Miyako said as she and her husband, Ken, walked out of the room, leaving Kari alone in her thoughts. Somehow, Kari felt that a part of her was missing, which was absurd. She was a famous photographer, and all her work had been critically acclaimed. She was wealthy. She was beautiful, and she was getting married. But what was this feeling of sadness encroaching upon her?

Sighing in confusion, she fingered her gold necklace. Memories flooded her mind. It was the necklace that T.K., her ex-boyfriend, had given her on their first year anniversary. Kari smiled at the memory. She remembered it as though it had happened yesterday…

Flashback

"Hey, Kari!" Kari heard her name being yelled from behind.

Turning her head round, she saw T.K. running towards her. With a smile on his face, he hugged her. "What was that for?" Hikari asked jokingly. Then, they kissed passionately. Giggling uncontrollably, she broke away from the kiss. "T.K., people are watching!" Sure enough, about ten students were watching the cutest couple in the school.

Noticing the crowd, T.K. took Kari's hand and walked off with her, amidst wistful stares from other pupils, one Daisuke Motomiya in particular. As they walked to their lockers, Kari quipped, "T.K. do you remember what day it is?" T.K. smiled at her as he slipped his arm around her waist. "365 days of happiness, Kari. Do you think I could forget it?"

Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami had been dating each other since they were 13 years old. Ever since they confessed their feelings to each other at their school's prom night, they had been inseparable. A year had passed by and here they are, as in love with each other as a married couple could be.

As they took out their books from the locker, T.K. quietly pulled Kari away and took out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with silver stars from his pocket. "Happy anniversary, Kari," he said, giving her his million-dollar smile. Her heart fluttering and a smile on her face, Kari opened the present. Inside the box, Hikari found a beautiful necklace. A red, heart-shaped pendant was attached to the long gold chain.

"This is really beautiful, T.K.," Kari said as she looked fondly at the necklace.

"Here, let me put it on for you," T.K. offered. Once Hikari turned around, he put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. With a glow on her face, she turned around to face him. "Thank you T.K.," she whispered affectionately into his ear.

"Anything for you Kari," T.K. said quickly, taking her hands in his. It was true he really would do anything for her. He would even give up his own life if it would make her happy. Smiling at each other, their faces inched closer and closer towards each other. Soon, each of them was wrapped up in a passionate kiss, lost in their own world.

End Flashback

The memory brought tears to Kari's eyes. T.K….Oh, how she loved him. He was her first true love and the last one as well. For, after they broke up, her heart had become numbed. She was unable to really love anyone, since Takeru Takaishi had the key to her heart. As Kari switched on the radio in the room, she wondered why she had broken up with T.K. She just could not seem to remember it.

"We're now introducing Mariah Carey's latest song, here," the Deejay's voice broke Kari out of her thoughts "and it's entitled 'We Belong Together'." "Oh, great , another sappy love song by Mariah," Carey thought. However, when she heard the lyrics, her eyes went wide. The song completely fit her situation. Here she was, about to get married to a man she did not even love, when she knew that she and T.K. belonged together. Worst of all, there was nothing she could do.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she was overcome with indescribable sadness. "Honey, we are ready," Miyako called out to her "Oh my goodness, Kari are you crying?" Miyako rushed to Kari's side and comforted with a hug. Why was Kari crying on her wedding day, Miyako did not know, neither did she want to find out. Anyone in her shoes would have pestered Kari till she got the answer, but not Miyako. The owner of the crest of sincerity could empathize with her friend.

"Give me just a minute alone, Miyako," Hikari said in a soft but firm voice "I need to think." Miyako opened her mouth to argue, but thought the better of it. Soundlessly, she opened the door and went outside the room, leaving Hikari to her thoughts.

"Why did we break up?" Hikari thought to herself. After thinking about it for a few moments, she suddenly remembered the reason….

Flashback

_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go

"Kari, I love you," T.K. blurted out as they were dancing on the dance floor. Tai had just thrown the party to celebrate his anniversary with Sora. Kari's eyes went wide. No one had ever said those three words to her before. Sensing that she was uncomfortable, T.K. quickly said, "I mean-,"

"Thank you," Kari quickly said, not wanting to give T.K. the wrong impression. Deep down, she knew that she loved him, but she was not ready to tell him yet. The pair finished their dance in an uncomfortable silence as each of them went their own way. The next day, T.K. moved to France and that was the last she ever heard of him. (Note: I know that it was really lame, but that was the best I could think of, so please just bear with me.)

End Flashback

_I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself_

It was all her own fault. She had brought it to herself. Her denial of her feelings had caused it. Soon, tears started dripping down her already wet cheek.

_I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

"T.K.," she whispered quietly to herself. When she was young, she could never imagine herself getting married to a man other than T.K., but fate had other plans. There she was sitting on a chair beside herself, all alone without T.K. to comfort her.__

Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt

"Why didn't I say 'I love you' to T.K.?" Kari questioned herself. "That's because you were young, stupid," her mind answered for her. "But I have loved him since then, and still do," Kari shot back to (well,) herself. "You knew nothing when you were young," her mind reminded her "but you thought you knew everything."

_The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice_

He always made her feel so protected and loved. Never once did she feel unsafe when she was around him. The way he kissed her with so much passion. The way his voice always managed to calm him down, no matter what the situation was. His touch never failed to send shivers of happiness down her spine. Just being together with him made her happy.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby  
(We belong together)_

Right now, when she was sad and needed him the most, what wouldn't she give just to see him again? She would even give up her own life so that she could be with the man she loved even for one second. But she knew that all that was impossible. He was on the other side of the world. There was no way she could see him before she officially became Daisuke's wife.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

"Kari, it's time," Miyako said, peeping through the door. Wordlessly, Kari got up and took the bouquet of roses from Miyako. As she watched the bridesmaid walked down the aisle while scattering flower petals in happiness, she felt empty inside.

_Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

Ever since, T.K. disappeared from her life, she had no one else to turn to except for her Digimon partner, Gotomon. However, she hardly ever met her as Black Weregreywon had blocked the entrance to the Digital World. Although Daisuke had always tried to comfort her by doing what Takeru had done before, (I.e. call talk to her till the sun comes up.) he could never hold a candle against him.__

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
singing to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"

She had always been lonely ever since the day Takeru left. Bobby Womack's song really reminded her of T.K., heck, _every_ song reminded her of T.K. She would never be able to catch a wink of sleep if T.K. was on her mind.

_Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface_

(Author's Note: I couldn't think of anything to say here, so let's just skip onto the next part.)_  
_

_I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart_

She couldn't deny it, she knew that she was falling to pieces, so did her brother and their parents. They had sent her to a psychiatrist in hope of curing her, but it was to no avail. She thought of T.K. most of the time, which is twenty four hours a day and seven days a week.

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong_

She had been feeling out of sorts. Her room always looked as though a hurricane had struck it. All her things had been thrown around, even all the furniture had been upturned. The only thing that had been salvaged was a photo of her and T.K. on their anniversary. Seeing his smiling face was the only thing that could keep her sane.

_The pain reflected in this song  
ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby_

She watched as Tai and Sora walked down the aisle hand in hand, followed by Matt and Mimi. The two girls were lucky to have married the man each of them loved, which was more than what Kari could ever hoped for. All her hopes of being happy with T.K. were dashed into a million pieces. Everything was too late, or was it?

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

Suddenly, her breath was caught in her throat. Her heartnearly skipped a beat. As her eyes traveled around the church, her eyes caught sight of a figure by the staircase. She'd recognize those piercing, sapphire eyes and that mop of blonde hair anywhere. It was her Mr. Right…Takeru Takaishi. She dared not look up for she could sense a look of pain and betrayal on his handsome face. Why did he have to witness her getting married to somebody else?

_Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up_

Biting her lips nervously, she walked down the isle withoutlooking up. She couldn't stand the look of disappointment that T.K. was giving her. Her heart started disintegrating into a million pieces as she got closer and closer to the altar. As she looked up at the altar, she thought she could see Daisuke smirking at T.K., obviously enjoying the turn of events.

_Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

As she reached the altar and the pastor acknowledged the couple. Then, he started with his speech, "Today, we are here to witness…(blah, blah, blah, blah, I don't really know the speech that well.) Do you, Daisuke Motomiya, take Hikari Yagami as your wife?"

"I do," Daisuke said reassuringly with a smile, knowing that Kari would be his forever once the process was over.

"And do you, Hikari Yagami take Daisuke Motomiya as your husband?" the pastor said, turning his attention to Hikari.

"I…I…," Hikari stammered, wavering between saying yes and no.

Plucking up the courage, she finally looked up at Takeru. He was looking at her sadly, as though it was the last time he would see her. "I love you," he mouthed to her wordlessly. Hikari's mind was made up at once. Wordlessly, she ran away from the altar as fast as her legs could carry her, amidst confused gasps from the guests. Kari could hear comments like, "What's she doing? What's happening? Is the wedding cancelled?" However, she could not care less. All she could think about was T.K.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

T.K., who had seen the whole fiasco, ran after Kari. Daisuke, however, was rooted in position. He did not chase after Kari, for he knew that she would be happier with T.K. whom she had always loved. (I can't believe that I'm actually writing something good about Daisuke. He totally doesn't seem like the type who would do that. Lol!)

_Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me Till the sun comes up_

Kari finally stopped running, trying to catch her breath. She was panting wildly, too exhausted to run another step. She was totally at loss of what to do next. Assessing the situation, she thought of all that she had done. "Oh T.K., I'm really stupid. I wish I had just told you I loved you, then I wouldn't even be here," she said out loud, unaware of the person who was listening secretly to her.__

Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better "You were indeed really stupid," a voice behind her said. Turning around she came face to face with the man she loved (and still loves). "T…T.K.?" she said as though she could not believe it was him. "Yes, it's me," he said, stepping closer towards her. Lifting up her chin with his finger, T.K wiped away the tears that were starting to drip down her cheeks.

_Oh baby, baby_

Kari could feel sparks of electricity as their faces inched closer and closer towards each other. She was caught up in his best features, those sapphire eyes that she could keep staring into for hours. Slowly, their lips touched and they were soon engulfed in a passionate, hungry kiss that they had been waiting for so long. "I love you, Takeru Takaishi," said Kari, breaking away from the kiss at last.

"Thank you," T.K. replied, smiling mischievously at her.

Hikari smiled at him and drew him into a bone-crunching hug. No matter what happened, no matter where she belonged, what time and place, Kari knew that she would be happy together with T.K. as she knew that…

_We belong together_

The End

Well, did you like it? Drop in your comments by pressing the lovely 'Go' button at the left-hand bottom corner of the page. See you at my next story. Bye!


End file.
